1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of isolating a signal generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various multimedia services such as a video, music and games, etc. are provided in a wireless communication system. When such a service is provided, a high-speed data processing rate for multimedia data of a large size should be secured in order to smoothly use the multimedia service in an electronic apparatus. To this end, research on improving performance of a signal generation device in an electronic apparatus is being conducted because a signal generation apparatus is substantially responsible for processing multimedia data. Such a signal generation device generates a signal according to the processing of multimedia data.
However, when the above signal generation device is operated, an electromagnetic mutual coupling may occur in the signal generation device, which is a problem. That is, a signal generated in the signal generation device is inputted or a signal generated in another signal generation device is inputted, and thereby the signal may be experienced as interference in the corresponding signal generation device. As electronic apparatuses become smaller, such a problem becomes correspondingly more serious, and causes deterioration of the performance of the electronic apparatuses.